What is this?
by Linling
Summary: Sumarry gagal. Cast Chanyeol,Sehun,Baekhyun,Luhan,Kris,Kyungsoo/Dyo


**What is this, again?**

**.**

**.**

Sumarry gagal apalagi ceritanya

Disclaimer para cast sudah ada yang punya

Length oneshoot aja

Rate apa aja boleh deh

Genre terserah chingu, gua juga bingung Ching!

Cerita milik saya, pinjam cast para artis SMEnt yang ada di Korea sono, ada Chanyeol,Baekhyun,Sehun,Luhan,Kris,dan Kyungsoo/Dyo

.

.

.

Chanyeol memasuki sebuah gang lusuh yang tidak terawat, dinding pembatasnya pun sudah ditumbuhi lumut liar yang menempel disana membuat Garry nya Spongebob makin betah ngumpet ditempat itu. Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponsel mahal hadiah sponsor yang jarang dia pakai untuk membuka aplikasi GPS, Chanyeol tidak tersesat namun dia hanya ingin memastikan saja apa tempatnya sudah benar.

"Ini sudah benar, daerahnya" Chanyeol memasukkan ponsel hadiahnya lalu merogoh saku yang lain mengambil ponsel miliknya yang sesungguhnya kemudian mengetikkan beberapa pesan untuk seseorang.

_-Sehuna, kau dimana? Aku sudah ketempat yang kau katakan-_

_Send_

10 detik kemudian Chanyeol menerima balasan dari Sehun

_-Baiklah hyung, kau tunggu disana. Aku segera datang-_

Chanyeol menghela nafas, dia celingak-celinguk mencari tempat untuk menyandarkan punggungnya yang terasa pegal. Karena memang tidak ada tempat yang pas untuk bersandar, Chanyeol pun memilih berjongkok di tengah-tengah gang sempit dan lusuh itu.

"Aaah~ Begini kan enak. Leganyaaa~" Desah Chanyeol sambil memejamkan matanya menikmati tulang punggungnya yang sedikit terasa lebih nyaman berkat posisi berjongkoknya.

"Ya ampun hyung. Aku sungguh minta maaf karena membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama sampai-sampai kau mengeluarkannya disini" Tiba-tiba suara dari arah belakang Chanyeol menginterupsi kegiatan Chanyeol, reflek Chanyeol berdiri dan membenarkan celananya yang sedikit melorot.

"Sehuna, kau mengagetkanku saja" Protes Chanyeol dengan tatapan khasnya.

"Maaf hyung. Ah, kajja kuantar kau ke toilet. Tanganmu pasti kotor" Jawab Sehun sambil berpose mempersilakan Chanyeol berjalan duluan.

"Toilet? Aku sedang tidak ingin ke toilet Sehuna" Tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Benarkah? Sudahlah hyung tidak usah malu begitu, kita sudah lama bersama. Kajja" Kukuh Sehun tetap memaksa Chanyeol.

"Malu apa? Memangnya aku ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol yang semakin kebingungan.

"Hyung barusaja _poop _disitu kan?" Tunjuk Sehun pada tempat yang tadi Chanyeol jongkok.

"Mwo? Apa kau bilang, _poop_?" Tanya Chanyeol terkejut

"E-eum" Angguk Sehun imut dengan mata berkedip juga bibir yang mengatup rapat-rapat.

PLETAK!

"Aw! Sssh..! ini sakit..!" Ringis Sehun mengusap jidatnya yang barusaja di gaplok Chanyeol.

"Rasakan. Makanya jangan sembarangan menuduh orang, enak saja aku dituduh _poop _sembarangan. Mau ditaruh dimana harga diriku sebagai seorang selebriti,huh?" Kesal Chanyeol karena dituduh dongsaengnya _poop_ dijalanan, tepatnya gang sempit.

"Lalu kenapa tadi hyung berjongkok disitu dan berkata _leganyaaa~?_" Tanya Sehun dengan bibir yang dimonyong-monyongkan juga alis yang bertaut karena merasa kesal Chanyeol menggaplok jidatnya.

"Yak! Aku lelah menunggumu, dasar cadel!" Jawab Chanyeol ketus membuat Sehun mengerucut imut.

"Oh My God~ " Desah Chanyeol.

"Apa?" Balas Sehun ketus.

"Masih bertanya apa? Kau menyuruhku datang ketempat kumuh seperti ini lalu menunggumu bersama siput-siput lambat disana, dan kemudian kau bertingkah _aegyeo _sambil bertanya –_Apa?-_, kau fikir waktuku tidak penting,huh?" Cecar Chanyeol yang sudah tidak tahan dengan sikap Sehun.

"Hyung sendiri yang membuatku kesal, ak-"

"Haissh sudah-sudah, mood ku hancur gara-gara kau! Lebih baik aku pergi" Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju ujung gang. Sehun menghela nafas dan berbalik lalu menarik tangan Chanyeol. Seketika jarak antar keduanya hampir tidak ada, tatapan mereka bertemu _'aaaaa ChanHun moment' _

"Chanyeol hyung" Panggil Sehun dingin dan terdengar cool.

"Apa?" Jawab Chanyeol tak kalah dingin.

Raut Sehun berubah saat detik berikutnya, bibir melengkung ke bawah, mata berkaca-kaca dan pipi yang memerah menandakan dia ingin menangis.

"Bi..bisakah kau menyingkir? Ka-kaki ku sakit, hyung...huweee..aduuuh..kaki ku...~" Rengek Sehun sudah menangis.

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya kemudian melihat kearah kakinya berpijak (?)

Seketika Chanyeol meloncat dan jaraknya sudah agak lebih jauh dari Sehun.

"Ouch, maaf Sehuna. Hyung tidak sengaja" Sesal Chanyeol.

"Hiks..gendong~" Rengek Sehun manja dan tangannya sudah terjulur ke depan minta gendong. Merasa bersalah, Chanyeol pun menuruti kemauan dongsaeng tersayangnya.

.

.

**_p(^o^)q_ *bbuingbbuing**

.

.

In the other side...

"Lulu, na neo joha anya?" Tanya seorang namja bermata sipit dan bereyeliner yang megenakan topi terbalik berwarna merah pada seorang namja bermata rusa yang sedang duduk manis di depan TV sambil memakan cemilan.

"Tentu saja kau menyukai ku Baek" Jawab namja mata rusa itu.

"Ya! Percaya diri sekali kau? Aku kan hanya mengingat moment saat kita di ep 12 Exo's Showtime" Balas Baekhyun yang sekarang sudah duduk di sebelah Luhan dan merebut snack cemilan dari tangan Luhan lalu memakannya.

"Baek, kau bisa ambil sendiri" Protes Luhan merebut kembali snacknya.

"Ya ampun pelit sekali kau Lu, memangnya benar ya kalau orang China itu pelit, huh?" Ucap Baekhyun.

"Jaga bicaramu Baek, dan panggil aku hyung" Balas Luhan

"Dengar, wajahmu ini sama sekali tidak mendukung kau untuk dipanggil hyung. jadi biar saja aku memanggilmu Luhan,Lulu,Lu Tan, atau rusa nakal at-"

"Yayaya terserahmu saja Baek" Potong Luhan jengah, rautnya berubah menjadi masam uh gak enak dipandang.

"Omo Lulu, jangan marah,ne.. Baekki imut hanya bercanda..ayolah jangan marah.. Na neo joha anya?" Bujuk Baekhyun dengan aegyeonya sambil kedip-kedipin mata uh imutnyaaa...

"Apa kau bilang? Kau imut?" Tanya Luhan dan diangguki Baekhyun dengan gaya imut.

"Kkkkk~" Luhan pun terkikik geli.

"Wae?!" Baekhyun malah menjadi kesal dan memukul pelan lengan Luhan.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga kau imut hahaha"

"Aku memang sudah menyadarinya, dasar rusa!" Teriak Baekhyun sambil mengambil ponselnya yang ada di sakunya "Dan kau manis"

Ucapan terakhir Baekhyun mampu membuat Luhan menghentikan tawanya lalu mendeathglare Baekhyun dengan mata rusa miliknya yang malah membuat Baekhyun semakin yakin kalau Luhan itu manis bukan tampan.

"Kau tidak percaya? Mari kita _selfie_"

Baekhyun mengambil posisi didekat wajah Luhan lalu berpose se imut mungkin, dan Luhan yang tadinya marah dan mukanya asem malah ikutan berpose.

"A-chamkanman! Aku akan jauh lebih baik jika memakai ini" Luhan mengambil topi bulu milik Chanyeol kemudian memakainya "A-sudah"

"Itu mirimg Lu" Baekhyun membenarkan posisi topi bulu hasil pinjaman Luhan

"Benarkah?"

"Ow yeah sudah, begini lebih baik"

"Ohokay~"

"Okay..hana..dul..set..kimchiii~"

Ckrik

.

.

.

**_p(^o^)q_ *bbuingbbuing**

.

.

.

"Kris hyung" Panggil seseorang malas

"Hm" Gumaman singkat mewakili jawaban panggilan malas itu.

"Kapan kita pulang?"

"Molla"

"Aku lapar"

"Sama"

"Ayo makan"

"Ayo"

"Dimana?"

"Terserah"

"Yak! Bisakah kau menjawab pertanyaanku dengan kalimat yang setidakya bisa membantu?!" Teriak namja bernama Kyungsoo atau Dyo pada Kris. Sementara Kris hanya menatap Dyo datar.

"Dyo-ah, hyung lapar dan hyung ingin makan. Kajja kita cari sesuatu yang bisa dimakan" Jawab Kris menuruti keinginan Dyo, namun Dyo belum menunjukkan kalimat Kris barusan itu membantunya "Bersama" Ucap Kris akhirnya kemudian menarik mantel Dyo berjalan mencari tempat dimana mereka bisa menemukan makanan.

Ya keduanya kini sedang berada di sebuah pulau tak berpenghuni, alasan mengapa mereka bisa berada ditempat ini akan dijelaskan di chap selanjutnya kalau moddnya lagi baek. Dan alasan kenapa Chanyeol x Sehun, Baekhyun x Luhan, dan Kris x Dyo bisa terpisah juga ada di chap depan atau malah tidak akan dijelaskan ? Hummm lihat saja nanti kedepanya.. bwahahaa

Gomawo sudah baca dan mau ketipu, wakwakwaw... Dibilang prolog si bukan ya? Jadi ya apapun terserah lah mau dibilang apa saya juga gak tahu ini cerita apaan. Silakan mau di bash,bantai,gaplok, apalah-apalah iis dahlia boleh, noh ada kotak ripiu di bawah. Isi aja sesuka chingudeul hehe, saya baek kan? Eum.

.

.

.

Saya mau bilang nih, FF yang saya hapus (PUNYA ANAK,Love Childhood, Selebriti dan HunHan Pertama Kali) itu memang sengaja saya hapus karena alasan pribadi, kalau saya bilangin alasannya disini takutnya malah bikin _war. _Hahaha, tapi jujur saya sebenarnya senang FF bergenre Romance, mungkin boleh lah kapan-kapan saya bikin akun lain yang khusus Romance mungkin

_p(^o^)q_ *bbuingbbuing

Okay sekian dari saya mungkin itu saja, jadi intinya FF ini cuman sekedar pemberitahuan juga sih sebenarnya hahahaha MAAF!

Dan satu lagi, saya bakalan jarang apdet/publish FF dikarenakan kantong makin hari makin kering kalo keseringan ke warnet buat publish FF hehe, malu juga ampe diapalin nih muka ama admin warnetnya,mohon dimaklumi and di maapin ye? Hehehe

Anyeong~


End file.
